Shattered Dreams
by NeedWings2Fly
Summary: Babe one shot, Angsty. Morelli neutral.


I own nothing. Babe, angst, kind of a HEA

**Stephanie POV**

My name is Stephanie Michelle Plum and I think I'm in a bit of trouble. I'm 29 years old from Trenton, NJ with curly brown hair and blue eyes, 5'7, 125 lbs. I am a bounty hunter for my cousin Vinnie and I work part time for Rangeman Security doing searches. The man in my life is my boss from Rangeman, Ranger. Well actually its Ricardo Carlos Manoso aka Ranger, my own personal Batman. He is 30 years old, 6', 200 lbs of pure muscle under gorgeous mocha latte skin. He is a Cuban American former Army Ranger. Well, Ranger and I have been seeing each other for about six months since I split permanently with my on / off boyfriend, Joe Morelli who is a Trenton cop. Things were going great and I was spending half my nights at his place. My current problem is the fact that Ranger says he doesn't do marriage and children and I was starring at a little stick with two pink lines in the display. That's right, I'm pregnant. I heard my door opening as I starred at the stick.

"Babe"

I looked at Ranger and held up the stick, "I'm pregnant. I don't know how it happened. I didn't do it on purpose." I started crying at that point.

Ranger took me into his arms and hugged me tight, "Its ok babe. I love you. I love our baby. We'll be happy together."

Ranger dropped to his knees and kissed my tummy, "Marry me babe. Today. Tomorrow. Whenever you want but marry me. You're the air I breathe, the light in my darkness, my soul, my heart."

I threw myself at him, "I love you too. Yes, I'll marry you."

Time passed quickly after that. We were married in a quiet ceremony with just our close friends and family. After a two week honeymoon in Jamaica, we returned to find that Ella had moved my stuff into the seventh floor apartment and made us a gorgeous nursery. The whole thing looked like it was in the forest. It was wonderful. The walls were painted a light green with stick on trees, flowers, and animals. The furniture was all some kind of dark wood with soft bedding. I especially loved the rocking chair in front of the window. I could picture myself sitting there nursing our baby.

A few months later, we found out that we were having a little girl. We were ecstatic. My pregnancy was progressing normally and my marriage was wonderful. Every night Ranger would come home and kiss me and my belly. I had quit Vinnie's and was working at Rangeman full time so that me and our little girl were safe. The guys were all great and were spoiling me. Ranger was always around and making sure I didn't over do it.

It was in my seventh month that we got the first indication of trouble. My blood pressure kept being too high despite a healthy diet, regular exercise and even being put on bed rest. In the middle of my seventh month, I had stomach cramps that were horribly bad that resulted in being taken by ambulance. I was able to deliver our daughter and I starred at my husband holding our new born daughter, the loves of my life, my soul, as I felt myself slipping away. I watched them both crying but knew I could do nothing to help ease this for them. I kept looking at them until my eyes closed and I took my last breath.

**Ranger POV**

Ranger sat in the chair holding his new born daughter carefully as they worked on the love of his life across the room from him. He was unaware of the doctors and nurses rushing around them. He was only vaguely aware of the roughness of the hospital gown against his skin, the weight of his swaddled daughter with her wailing cry. He kept his gaze firmly fixed on the face of his beloved wife as she took her last breath. When the doctor told him that his babe was gone he only partially understood. All he knew was that he had to be there for his little babe and that he had lost the other half of his soul.

He cradled the baby closer as they cried together, "Shh, little one. Daddy's here and he isn't ever going to leave you. Mommy is watching over us from Heaven but she's still with us. Daddy loves you little babe. We'll name you after Mommy. Is that ok with you Stephanie Michelle?"

Little Stephanie Michelle stopped crying and gazed at Ranger with soulful blue eyes as he cried his broken heart and soul out.

End


End file.
